Finding Love in the Magic
by Milkshake50
Summary: Percy and Annabeth had a good run, but when Percy breaks up with Annabeth because the old sparks died out what does this mean for a certain son of Hades? Hecate has requested Nico and Percy to go to a magical school known as Hogwarts in order to help calm some nerves after the second wizarding war.
1. Sorry, But We're Done

**Alright, so here's my story and stuff. I hope you like it. I brought these people back to life.**

**-Sirius**  
**-Fred**  
**-Snape**

**Romione hasn't happened. (Sorry Ron and Hermione shippers.)**  
**Hinny has happened but won't last in this story.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be suspicious, and they are gonna be kinda jerk-like. Mostly Harry, but Ron and Hermione are too.**

**So I hate when people have the demigods reveal themselves so soon, so in this story, the demigods probably aren't even gonna tell the wizards about their parentage. They might tell a few like Ginny and Luna, but that's probably gonna be it.**

**And another thing. I absolutely hate it when the golden trio is being super annoying towards the demigods, but they don't do anything about it! In this story, the demigods aren't gonna just let the golden trio annoy them to death. Their gonna be snarky and sassy and tell the golden trio to back off.**

**Please Comment, Vote, and Follow Me.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Sorry, But We're Done**

**-Percy**

Annabeth and I were walking on the edge of the shore at the beach. One of my favorite place in the world with one of my favorite people here with me. Only problem was, I kinda sorta maybe didn't want to be here with Annabeth. Things between us have been...tense. I just don't think I love her like a lover anymore. That spark we had when we first started dating kinda faded out.

Now I just need to figure out how to tell her this. I've tried before, but I just couldn't bear the pain of having her hate me. I mean I still love her as a friend. I couldn't live a life without her. She's saved my life more times than I can count. I know that I will always need her as a part of my life no matter what.

I need to tell her. Like now. I stopped walking and Annabeth did too.

"What's up Seaweed brain?" She asked me. Her princess curls bouncing in her messy ponytail.

I took a deep breath and looked her in her stormy grey eyes. "Annabeth I have to tell you something important."

Her body visibly tensed. "Okay. What is it?"

I looked down at my shoes for a second then back up at her. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

Her eyes began to glaze over. "Do what anymore?" I knew she knew what I meant, but she was hoping that I would say something different.

"Us." Tears began to slowly fall from her eyes.

"W-what?"

"Look Annabeth," I said as I grabbed her hands, "it's not you, I swear. It's just, that spark we had, I don't feel it anymore."

More tears streamed down her face. "Percy what are you saying? We went through hell together! YOU CAN'T DUMP ME! PERCY WE ARE _THE _COUPLE AT THIS CAMP! DID YOU MEET SOMEONE ELSE? IS THAT IT?"

I shook my head no. "No Annabeth there is nobody else-"

"IS IT DI ANGELO!" She shouted. "Percy sure he has a crush on me, but he'll get over it! We can still be together. I won't leave you for him! I swear it on the Styx."

Wait Nico had a crush on Annabeth? My heart just dropped into my stomach and I have no idea why.

"Percy?" Annabeth questioned. "Percy I would never date that gross goth boy over you. Percy, I swear."

Woah. No one calls Nico a gross goth boy in front of me. I dropped her hands and looked her dead in the eyes. "Sorry Annabeth, but we're done." With that, I walked away. Leaving Annabeth alone on the beach.

**-Nico**

Camp Half-Blood. A place where an outcast like me can go to be ignored. Just kidding I don't get ignored as much anymore. Now I'm known as the guy who carried the Athena Pathronos(sorry about spelling) across the world, nearly died and stopped the two camp from a very brutal war between each other.

People still ignore me, (I mean why wouldn't they. I'm the creepy son of Hades) but when we play capture the flag I'm always asked to be on everyone's team. The only real friends I have here at camp are the seven. Well, part of the seven The other half is at Camp Jupiter. Jason, Piper, and Leo are pretty cool. Annabeth, not so much. She's always looking at me funny. Like I'm gonna go and pee in her cereal when she's not paying attention.

Ah well. I don't need her liking me cause I sure don't like her.

As I was walking through camp, I saw Jason at the arena talking to Piper who seemed to be upset. I walked up to them and decided I should join their conversation.

"Hey, guys," I said as I approached. "What's up?"

"Hey, Nico." Jason greeted. "Pipes is mad cause Drew charmspeaked Leo into stealing all of her bra's."

I nodded my head to make it look like I understood. Truth is I had no idea what the big deal was. Just don't wear a bra. It's not that complicated. Whatever. There's probably some reason why I would be wrong. That's why I don't dig the boobs. Way to complicated.

"UGH! It's just she can be so, so AGGRAVATING! It's like she WANTS me to kill her!" It was kinda funny how Piper was raving like this. She was so upset over an article of clothing.

Jason walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, babe calm down. I know who we can ask to get Drew back for you and then all will be fine. Okay"

Piper huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine. Just make it good."

Jason smiled and kissed Piper on the cheek. "I promise."

Piper's rage slowly left her body and her once frown was now a smile."Thanks, Jase."

At that moment, the horn for dinner sounded.

"Come on," Jason said as he grabbed Piper's hand. "Time for dinner."

The three of us made our way over to the dining pavilion for dinner. When we got there, we got in line to get our food. Once we got our food, we sacrificed the best part to the gods then found our way to our usual seats at our parent's table.

Jason kissed Piper goodbye before he went over to the Zeus table. I just walked over to my table and plopped down on the bench. I didn't really have much to eat. Only a small salad and a pomegranate. I lost most of my appetite after Tartarus. That place changes people.

I dug into my salad, which I coated with Italian dressing, and began eating. I only ate about half of my salad and all of my pomegranate. I got up from my bench and made my way out of the pavilion. I was almost out when I ran into someone.

"Uh sorry," I said quietly as I sidestepped and tried to pass only to be tripped. I fell, but lucky for me I stopped my face from hitting the ground with my hands.

"YOU!" The person screamed. I knew that voice. Out of all the people I had to run into it just had to be her. "YOU'RE THE REASON THIS HAPPENED TO ME! TO US!"

I turned over so I was now sitting on the ground. "Annabeth. What the Hades are you talking about?"

"OH DON'T PLAY DUMB DI ANGELO!" She yelled. "I SEE HOW YOU LOOKED AT US! YOU WERE SO JEALOUS OF US, AND NOW US IS DEAD!"

"Annabeth who is _'us'_?" I asked I was really confused.

"PERCY AND I!" She screamed again. I could feel my heart ache through my chest. Percy and _Annabeth_. Of course, Percy would want to date Annabeth and not me. I mean I'm a creepy, gothic, son of Hades and she's a beautiful smart, daughter of Athena.

"Okay," I said calmly. "What about you and Percy?"

She grunted and glared at me. "He dumped me because YOU wouldn't stop staring at me! Admit it, di Angelo! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME! Percy thought I would leave him for you, so he broke it off! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

I almost laughed. Almost. Annabeth thought I had a crush on her?! That's disgusting. I let a small smile grace my lips. Then I remembered what she said. Percy broke up with her. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chas are no longer a couple. Maybe this was my chance. WAIT NICO! You know Percy's straight, and even if he was gay he wouldn't want to date me. I looked at Annabeth. My face void of emotion. "Annabeth. I don't have a crush on you. I don't know why Percy decided to end things, but I'm 99 percent sure it wasn't because of me."

Annabeth scowled and brought out her dagger. "Shut it, di Angelo. I know Percy broke up with me because of you. Now you will feel my pain." She was about to hit me with her dagger when someone blocked her from me.

"Annabeth that's enough." The person said. I knew that voice anywhere. The voice of the person who saved my life when I was ten. The voice of the person who made the promise to keep my sister safe. The voice of the person I've been crushing on for forever now. The voice of Perseus Jackson. "Leave Nico alone. He isn't the reason I ended thing Annabeth, so don't go off trying to kill him when I'm not looking."

Annabeth scoffed but put her dagger away. "Can't you see Percy! If I get rid of him then we can be back together! We could be happy again!"

"Annabeth stop," Percy said clearly annoyed. "I told you a million times that I didn't break up with you because of another person. The love just faded. Me and you are done. Deal with it." With that, Percy walked off in the direction of his cabin.

* * *

**So there you have it lovelies! The first official chapter if my newest crossover fic. This story was originally written on Wattpad so sorry if the paragraphs seem a bit short. Also, this story had already been completed so no need to worry about me not finishing it. I'll update regularly!**


	2. A School of Magic

**So I'm gonna start updating this story much more often so be prepared. I'm gonna update three times today them a few times tomorrow as well so there you have it, folks. Please be sure to check out my other stories as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A School of Magic **

**-Nico**

After Percy left the pavilion, chaos broke loose. People were shooting questions back and forth in hope to find some justice about this situation.

"Percy and Annabeth broke up?!"

"Do you think Percy'll go out with me?"

"Does this mean Percy's up for grabs?"

I rolled my eyes got up off the ground. I brushed off my pants then left the very chatty dining pavilion. I made my way to my cabin for a nap, but I was stopped by a hyperactive Latino.

"Heya Nico!" Leo said excitedly. "Chiron wants you in the Big House pronto."

I nodded and changed course for the Big House.

When I got there, I saw Percy sitting down on one of the couches. He changed clothes since dinner time. Now he was wearing faded blue jeans and a blue-green tee. I walked into the room and leaned against the wall, waiting for Chiron to tell me what he needed.

"Hey Nico?" Percy said questionably.

I looked over in his direction and saw him staring back at me. "Yeah."

Percy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanted to say sorry. About Annabeth. She's not taking the break up so well I guess."

Inside, my heart was exploding. _Percy Jackson is apologizing to my for his EX-girlfriends behavior. Oh my gods! _I had to keep my cool so he wouldn't think I was crazy, so I nodded. "It's fine Percy. It's not your fault."

Percy looked at me. I could see how upset he was about this. "I know, but I just, I don't understand why she keeps blaming you! If she hurts you it'll be my fault Nico! I could never forgive myself for that."

I knew Percy was gonna be bugged about this all day, so I did what any gloomy child of Hades would do. I rolled my eyes at him. "Seriously Jackson. I'm fine. Now drop it cause knowing you, you're gonna be worried about this all day and I can't have you apologizing to me all day."

A smile found its way to Percy's face. He held his hands up in the surrender gesture and laughed. "Alright, alright. Just one more thing."

I sighed. "What?"

"Do you forgive me?"

I put my hand to my chin to make it look like I was thinking. "Hmmm. Well I guess I could forgive you this time."

"Really?!" Percy was beaming.

I chuckled. "Yeah Percy. I forgive you."

Percy got off the couch he was on and ran up to me. He embraced me into a hug. My heart fluttered in my chest and started beating ten times faster._ Percy Jackson was hugging me. _Not gonna lie. I loved it. Percy's arms were so warm and homey. He smelled like the sea on a warm, sunny day. When he let go, I felt cold and alone again.

"Thanks Neeks." He said as he walked back to the couch.

I frowned. "Don't call me that."

The older boy laughed at me. "Whatever you say Ghost King."

I was about to retort, but Chiron chose this moment to walk in.

"Hello children." He greeted. "I have some news from Lady Hecate. She has requested that you two travel to her pet world and help with some of the minds that have been affected during the war." Percy bolted up from his seat and was about to yell, but Chiron kept talking. "Now before start screaming and shouting, this quest is not dangerous, and Lady Hecate says you can not refuse."

Percy sat back down with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. He poked his lip out in a pout so he now looked like an angry baby seal. I turned back to Chiron with a scowl. "What's in Hecate's pet world? More demigods? Monsters?"

Chiron took in a deep breath. "Wizards."

Percy perked up at that. He looked at Chiron with great interest. "Wait, wizards. Like the ones with the pointy hats and wands and stuff wizards."

Chiron nodded. "Yes, and you two will be going to a school called Hogwarts-"

Chiron didn't get a chance to finish, because he was interrupted by Percy's laughter.

"H-h-Hogwarts! What kind of name is that!"

I'll admit. The name was pretty funny, but I don't laugh. At least not anymore. Not since Bianca. Not the time to be thinking about this. Stupid ADHD.

Chiron sighed and continued as if Percy hadn't interrupted him. "This school was built for wizards, so naturally it is filled with them. Your job is to blend in with the wizards who decided to retake their last year of school due to the war. You must not tell them of your identities. Understood?"

Percy and I nodded our heads to show our understandment.

"Vey well." Chiron said with a curt nod. "Now go pack your bags. Hecate will be here to transport you to the place you'll be staying in about half an hour. All of your school supplies has already been purchased and is at your temporary home. I ask that you study before you leave so you don't look like baffons. When Hecate gets here, she will bless you with the ability to perform magic, and with some knowledge of magic. When you finish packing meet back here. Now go on. And hurry. You have 27 minutes."

I left the Big house and headed straight for my cabin. As soon as I got there, I grabbed a backpack from under my bed and began throwing things in it. I didn't have much stuff so it didn't take long for me to pack. All I really needed was some clothes, toiletries, ambrosia, and nectar. Luckily, I had a bottomless bag so I could fit some extra things in there like knives, and my stash of Fruit Loops. Don't judge. Sometimes I need a little change from the darkness and fruit loops are for the fruit. I laughed at my own joke and threw the colorful cereal in my bag.

When I finished packing, I went back to the Big House to wait for Hecate to teleport us.

* * *

**-Percy**

So after Chiron told us about these wizard people, we had to go and pack for a quest in which we meet these strange magic folk. I reached in my closet and grabbed my bottomless backpack. Artemis rewarded them to the seven after the giant war as a helping tool or something. I quickly grabbed a handful of clothes from all of my dresser drawers and then I went to my bathroom and grabbed my toiletries.

Once I finished in the bathroom, I went back to the bedroom part and grabbed some ambrosia and nectar from the top of my dresser. After I packed, I made my way towards the Big House so Hecate could transport Nico and I to London.

When I got to the Big House, Nico was already there. He was leaning against the wall by the rocking chairs. He looked so at peace. His ebony hair rested over his closed eyes. His pale skin glowed in the low light of the sun setting. All in all, he looked hot. WOAH? Where'd that come from? Did I just call another guy hot? And not just any guy, but _Nico di Angelo? _This is weird.

I shook my head a little in order to try and get that thought out. Once I felt ready enough, I approached the younger boy. He didn't see me because his eyes were still closed, but I knew he knew I was there.

"Hey Nico!" I said cheerily. I walked over to a rocking chair that was beside the dark boy and sat down. "What do you think the wizards'll be like?"

He shrugged. "I don't know Perce." He answered. His eyes were still closed and his back still rested on the outer wall of the Big House.

I sighed. "I hope their nice and not like _'Oh my gods weird Americans!'_ Ya know?"

I saw a small smile form on Nico's face. "Yeah. I hope they're cool."

On that note, our conversation ended. Nico and I sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the wait.

It didn't take long for Hecate to get here. Only about two minutes after Nico and I ended our conversation.

"Greetings demigods." She said as she walked closer to us.

Nico and I bowed. "Lady Hecate." We said in unison.

She smiled at us. "Rise."

We did as told and rose from the ground. Now we stood facing the goddess of magic. Waiting to be transported to London.

"Now." She said assertively. "The two of you will be staying in one of my vacation homes out in London. Please don't blow it up." She glanced over at me and Nico let out a small laugh. "All of your school supplies is in your room in the house. Please remember to actually read the books so you're not complete idiots."

We nodded and she beamed. "Great. Now I will bless you with the ability to perform magic, and minor knowledge on every subject." Hecate lifted her hands and a glowing light shot from them. The light rocketed towards Nico and I. It formed a circle around the two of us before it shot upwards and exploded in to dust. The dust sprinkled over me and Nico and I suddenly felt different. I felt this new surge of power, but it wasn't nearly as strong as my demigod powers.

"Woah." Nico mumbled.

"Yeah. Woah." I said agreeing with him.

Hecate smiled and held out her hands. "Grab on and don't let go."

Nico and I each grabbed on to the goddesses hands and then in a flash of light, we disappeared.

* * *

**There you have it guys. Chapter 3 on the way **


	3. The Golden Trio

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Golden Trio**

**-Harry**

"Harry, Harry! Can you sign my broom?!"

"Harry, can I get a picture?"

"Harry what do you have to say about the downfall of Lord Voldemort?"

Ah, another day here in Diagon Alley. Surrounded by my fans. That's right. I have fans. Apparently saving everyone from certain death gets you a mob of people following you around everywhere at all times. This is the life.

Sure when I was younger I hated all the attention, but now I'm older and this attention is very much deserved. I mean I did save the whole wizarding world and everything.

I practically have everything I could want. A great girlfriend. Greats friends. And most importantly, fame. I was now the most famous wizard in London. I bet every wizard in the world has heard of me! I'm just that bloody brilliant.

Right now, I was walking through Diagon Alley. Signing autographs and taking pictures with loving fans. I really did love this. What's not to love about everybody appreciating my awesomeness.

"Harry can you please sign my book?" A timid girl asked. She had brown hair and greyish-green eyes. She looked to be about eleven which means she should be going to Hogwarts this year.

I smiled down at the girl. "Of course. Who should I make it out to?" I asked as she handed me the book.

"Maggie Dawson." She said shyly.

I nodded and began writing. _To Maggie Dawson. Your welcome for saving you and your family. Love, Harry Potter. A.k.a Boy Who Lived._

I handed her book back to her and she looked at my signature and frowned. She looked back up at my, her greyish-green eyes piercing my own. "Ya know, other people fought in that war. It wasn't just you."

I scoffed. "Yes, but if it wasn't for me, everyone would be dead now wouldn't they?"

She looked back down at her book, then at me, then at the book again. She tore the page out that had my signature on it a crumpled it up. "I don't think I want such a conceded jerks writing in my book." She threw the paper at me and stormed off.

I just stared after her shocked. How dare she. How dare she insult the great Harry Potter. Who does she think she is? I was out saving her arse while she was playing with dolls in her room safely.

I turned and marched off to find my best friends Ron and Hermione. I spotted them just about to walk into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

I jogged to catch up to them. "Ron, Hermione!"

They both turned and smiled when they saw me.

"Hey mate where've you been? Mum's going berserk. She thinks she lost you."

I chuckled. "I've been signing autographs."

They both nodded in understandment.

"So have we." Hermione said. "After a while our wrist got tired, so we decided to come get our robes for Hogwarts."

I smiled. "That's a great idea. Let's go."

The three of us walked into the robe store and saw that Madam Malkin working on some other student. She didn't even notice us at the door.

"Ahem." I coughed.

That got her attention. She turned to us, but only for a second, then she went back to working on the other Hogwarts student. "I'll be with you in a second Mr. Potter."

Wait what? She'll get to me in a second? I'm the boy who saved her life and she'll get to me later!? "Uh not trying to be rude Madam Malkin, but my friends and I saved the whole wizarding world. I think we're more important than some random fifth year, so can you fetch our robes. Now."

She looked back at me. Rage evident in her eyes. "I'm going to have to ask you three to leave." She said coldly, then went back to working on the fifth year Hogwarts student who had a sad look in his eyes. Probably because he realizes that he's the reason I'm being told to leave.

I scoffed but still obeyed and left. Ron and Hermione were right on my heals.

"How dare she!" Hermione yelled as soon as we were out of the store. "She should be ashamed to talk to the saviors of the wizarding world like that!"

"Yeah!" Ron agreed. "What the bloody hell's wrong with her?"

I shrugged. "Who knows. Some people just have no respect."

My two best friends nodded in agreement.

"Come on." Ron said. "Mum should have lunch ready by now."

The three of us grabbed our wands out of our pockets and apparated away to the Burrow.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **


	4. Our New Lives(For About a Year)

**Only 1 more update today after this one! Hope you've liked the back to back update!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Our New Lives (For About a Year)**

**-Percy**

Nico and I landed in front of a large single story house in a pretty secluded area of London. The house was beautiful. It looked to be very modern which surprised me considering Hecate was a goddess and they usually do things old fashioned.

The house its self was grey and white with several windows. In front of the house, there was a waterfall that flowed into a small pond that was filled with colorful fish. There were bushes lining the outside of the house and trees spread out through the yard. One tree had a small, wooden swing on it that was coated in white flower petals. The petals must've fallen from the trees above.

I sighed and turned to Nico. He seemed to be admiring the house too. His brown eyes scanned the area around us before they made their way over to me. Nico looked at me as I looked at him. We just stood there staring into each other's eyes. Sea green meeting chocolate brown.

Nico cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes. "So uh do you wanna go in?"

I could feel my face heating up. "Yeah, lets go."

Nico began walking up to the large brown door. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a silver key. He stuck the key in the door and unlocked it. The two of us walked in the house and I was speechless.

This place was beautiful. It was very modernized. The living room was huge. The whole house was fully furnished with comfy black leather couches and white chairs. There was a giant flat screen tv on the wall too.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that it was almost as big as the living room. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen that had a stove and breakfast nook on it.

"Wow," Nico said from behind me. I almost forgot he was here with me. He looked around the kitchen and smiled.

I smiled too. Nico's smile was truly amazing. It made me want to just go over and kiss him right on the spot. _No, stop it, Jackson. Nico's just a friend. Stop thinking like that._ I turned back to the kitchen in order to try and block out my thoughts of Nico.

"So should we go look at the bedrooms now?" I asked as calmly as possible. I really hoped Nico didn't know something was up because that would be embarrassing.

He nodded and turned to face me. "Yeah let's go."

The two of us walked out of the kitchen and through the living room towards the bedrooms. There were three doors. My guess was that two were bedrooms and one was the bathroom.

"I'll try this one," I said as I pointed to the door on the right.

Nico nodded and entered the room on the left and I entered the one on the right. It was really big. There was a king sized bed on the middle of the back wall of the room. with blue sheets and a big blue comforter. The walls were creamy white and the furniture was white too. There was a 78" flat screen on the wall, and a bathroom in the right corner of the room. There was also a walk-in closet stocked with clothes that I liked.

I smiled to myself. This was definitely my room. I wonder what Nico's room looked like.

-Nico

I walked into my room and looked around before walking over to my bed and setting my things down. The room was huge. My bed was coated in dark grey sheets and a black comforter. The furniture was black which contrasted nicely with the creamy white walls.

On the right wall was a bathroom and a walk-in closet stocked with black clothes and shoes. Yeah. No doubt that this was my room.

I started unpacking my bag and putting my clothes away in the drawers. It didn't take long, so once I finished I had nothing left to do. I sat down on my bed and thought.

_What could I do? I could go see Percy. No no no. No Percy. Bad Nico. Stop thinking about that gods-forsaken son of the sea god! Stop thinking of his sea green eyes and untamed raven black hair and his blinding 100-watt smile that could rival Apollo's- Okay it's settled. I'm going to see Percy._

I got off my bed and walked out of my room and across the hall to Percy's. The door was wide open, so I walked in without knocking.

Man, I'm glad I decided to check on him. Percy was running around his room frantically, in a robe that just happened to be on fire. I don't even know how he managed to start a fire in the five minutes I left him alone.

I rolled my eyes and cupped my hands around my mouth. "Hey Perce. You can control water!"

Percy stopped dead in his tracks and facepalmed. "Why didn't I think of that?!"

I snickered under my breath. I watched as Percy controlled the water in a water bottle that was on the floor to come out and douse the bottom of his robes.

"Ah," He said relieved. "That's much better. Thanks, Neeks."

I frowned but ignored the whole 'Neeks' thing. "No problem. Now, how are we gonna get you a new robe?"

Percy shrugged and walked out if his bedroom, still in the now burnt robe. "Maybe we could IM Chiron and ask."

I walked out after him and followed him as he entered the kitchen. "What's that?" I asked once I was fully in. On the counter was a purple sack with a golden string tied around it, and a note beside it.

"I don't know," Percy said confused. He grabbed the note and opened it. "It's from Hecate. It says that there is wizarding money in the sack and that we need to go to a place called Diagon Alley to get new robes. And it says if we need and more money we need to go to Gringotts and give the bank people this key." Percy held up an old, silver key that had lines and swirls engraved into it.

"Alrighty then," I said as I clapped my hands together. "Let's go to Diagon Alley."

* * *

**Next and last chapter for today on its way **


	5. Diagon Alley

Last one for today lovelies! I'm gonna do the same back to back updating thing next week so stay tuned.

* * *

Chapter 5

Diagon Alley

**-Nico**

I shadow traveled Percy and I to Diagon Alley in no time. Luckily it wasn't that far from our house, so It didn't drain a lot of my energy. As soon as my vision cleared a little, I saw how beautiful this place really was. The shops were clumped together and there were several people walking around.

"C'mon." Percy said as he grabbed my hand. "We have to look around before getting new robes. This place is amazing!"

I sighed but still nodded my head to show that I agreed. Percy practically beamed when I said yes because before I knew it I was being dragged around Diagon Alley by a very excited Percy Jackson. That's when I realized he was holding my hand. _Oh my god oh my gods oh my gods! Percy Jackson was holding my hand right now. _I felt my the butterflies in my stomach begin to flutter.

Percy and I walked around everywhere looking at who knows what. The whole time my hand was in his. After about a few hours of looking around, Percy's stomach let out a loud growl.

Percy chuckled. "Guess we should get some lunch."

I nodded. "Yeah follow me. I saw a place that serves lunch up here." I pointed to my right and Percy nodded and let go of my hand. His face beginning to look a little red. I was a little disappointed when he let go, but I didn't let my expression show it.

I began walking in the direction of the lunch place and Percy followed. It didn't take long to get there. Once we got there I saw Percy's face light up and he walked into the restaurant. I followed behind him. When I walked in, I saw he already had a table and a menu.

I rolled my eyes but joined him all the less. "So what are you getting Perce?"

He set down his menu and smiled at me. "The chicken basket with _'chips'_ as they call them." He made air quotes around the word chips.

I grabbed his menu and skimmed over it. The words were a little hard to read, but I did make out something called Bacon and Butty. It was pretty much a bacon sandwich.

A waiter came over a smiled at us. "'Ello I'm Tom. What can I get you today?"

Percy smiled widely at the man. "Can I have the chicken and chips with a coke. And is there any way you can make the food blue?"

Tom nodded and turned to me. "And for you?"

"May I have the bacon and butty please with some water to drink." I tried to sound polite and I saw Percy hold a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. I just shot a glare his way.

Tom smiled and nodded again. "Your order should be out in about ten minutes."

Once Tom walked away, I turned back to Percy who was now silently laughing at me. "Oh ha ha ha. Laugh it up, Jackson. "I spat.

Percy wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sorry Neeks, but that was just too funny! Who knew you could be so polite?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "You do know I was born in the 1930s right? Back when manners were forced upon children."

Percy just laughed harder. I sighed and waited for the food to arrive so we could get these robes and go home.

"Well, that was good." Percy said as we walked out of The Leaky Cauldron. "Now where is that robe shop?"

I shrugged and began looking around. It was really hard to read signs with our dyslexia, but I saw something that looked to be a robe shop. I tugged on Percy's arm then pointed to what I saw. "Hey, Percy look."

He looked over to where I was pointing and nodded. "Yeah, that looks like the place."

The two of us walked over to the shop and entered.

* * *

**-Harry**

"Madam Malkin," I said as I entered the robe shop with a smug smile. "The saviors of the wizarding world would appreciate it if you fitted us for our robes today."

Ron and Hermione nodded behind me, they too wore smug smiles. We knew that if she didn't get to us today, she's in trouble. Not only with us, but with our fans too.

"Mr. Potter it is not your position to talk to me like that." She said sternly. "I suggest you sit down and wait your turn."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "No. We should be served first. We saved your bloody arse for Merlin's sake!"

The robe maker just rolled her eyes and turned back to her work.

"How dare you roll your eyes at us you ungrateful-" Hermione was cut off by the doors bell jingling, signaling someone has entered the shop.

I turned towards the door to see who came in. It was a small boy with hair as black as night and skin as pale as paper. He had sunken dark eyes and his lips were pressed in a straight line. You could tell he was ticked about something.

"Hey Neeks!" A cheery voice called from the door. His voice sounded off though. An accent was clearly heard. American maybe? "Look at this robe. We should get it for Hazel."

At the mention of this girls name, the dark boys' demeanor softened. He turned towards the direction of the funny voice and tapped his foot. "Let me see Perce."

The other boy, Perce as he called him, walked into view. He had raven black hair and tan skin._ It must be fake._ I thought. _Nobody could be that good looking. _His sea green eyes only added to his appeal. He smiled as he showed the gloomy boy a beautiful golden robe with gems lining the neck and rims.

"So," The fake boy said. "Do you think she'll like it?"

The dark and creepy one nodded. A small smile played his lips. "She'd love it Perce."

The 'Perce' guy nodded and smiled. "Great. Now let's get me a new robe. Preferably fireproof."

The shorter boy just shook his head in amusement. "Percy I don't even know how you managed to set your robe on fire."

"What can I say!" Percy said with a lopsided smile that would probably make girls swoon. "I have a gift!"

'Neeks' rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

Percy faked a pout. "Aw c'mon Neeks. Don't be like that."

The younger boy turned and walked off in the direction of Madam Malkin. When he got to her, he tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me miss?" He said politely. "My friend kinda burned his robe on accident and we need to get him a new one for school. Do you think you could help us?"

Madam Malkin smiled. She smiled. What the bloody hell! "Of course dear." She turned to Percy and motioned for him to come over to the fitting table.

Percy smiled and walked on up. "Thanks, ma'am."

Madam Malkin smiled again. "Oh, it's no problem dearie."

Okay, I've had enough of this. I cleared my throat rather loudly and all heads turned towards me. "Madam Malkin what is the meaning of this?!" I asked rather angrily.

"Yeah." Ron said backing me up. "We were clearly here first, but you're serving these blokes first?"

Hermione nodded her head vigorously. "You clearly have no respect for your superiors."

The taller boy on the fitting post narrowed his eyes. He shot us a glare that was so scary, I almost peed myself. "Why are you talking to her like that? Can't you see that she is working hard in this robe shop by herself? You people aren't making it easier by coming in here and telling her that she's being disrespectful. She doesn't belong to you. You don't have the rights to treat her like horse crap. Maybe you shou-"

The darker boy put a hand on the older boys shoulder. "Perce calm down before something happens."

The older boy visibly calmed. He turned to the younger and smiled. "Thanks, Nico. I needed that."

'Nico' nodded and removed his hand.

Madam Malkin smiled up at the sea green-eyed boy. "Thank you, young man. Not many people respect me. They only see a woman who can make clothes for them."

Percy smiled down at her. "No need for thank yous and such. I believe that all women could do some serious damage if they wanted to. Next time someone disrespects you, show them who's boss."

Madam Malkin nodded. I could do this anymore. I turned on my heel and walked out of that blasted robe store.

* * *

**So there you have it guys. Next week I'll post three-four more chapters. **

**Questions**

**1)Thoughts on Harry? Do you like him as a jerk or is he to OoC for you?  
2)When do you think Nico and Percy will get together? How do you think the golden trio will react to them going to Hogwarts or being gay? **

**Tysm for reading and please keep on. **


End file.
